plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Plant Goo
By: Yaseen. This is going to be the spin-off of the Zombie Goo series. Characters *Winter Melon *Gatling Pea *Sergeant Beet *Agent Pea *Little Melon *Starfruit *Sunflower *Bonk Choy *Crazy Dave *Ronald Dave *Giga Imp *Zombie *Dr. Zomboss *Pro. Edgar *Scientist Zombie *Plant goo *Iamarepeater (cameo) *BananaGummyBear64 *Godzilla (cameo) *Milesprower2 *Cactus *Chomper Story And the story begins in Dr. Zomboss's HQ Dr. Z: What the...? Dr'' ''Zomboss saw Winter melon in the lab. Winter melon: Hello !? Dr. Z: What are you doing here get out of my lab?! Winter Melon: Uhh, I am looking for my robot called Little Melon. He is a robot the size of a doll and it is my pet. C. Dave created it for me! Dr. Z: I think I can see him out the window. Winter melon: Oh! there you are Little melon! come on we are going home. Iamarepeater: Ummmm, Dr.Zomboss I have a question. Who is your dad? Dr.Z: My dad is Pro. Edgar, who is working in Britain and I miss him a lot. Pro. Edgar is also the founder of Plant life Co. A company that create Plant food! That's it and both of you get out of here! Back at the lawn... At the morning. Winter melon: I have a question. What's your name! Chomper: What? You don't know my name? Winter melon: I think I forget? Chompers mind: " I wonder what Is wrong with him? Wait! I know something." Back at Scientist Zombies laboratory... Chomper: Something is wrong with him! Scientist Zombie: Who? Winter melon: (SCREAMS) - A Zombie! Scientist Zombie: Well I think his memories are erased. Chomper: By who? Scientist Zombie: Sorry, it was Dr .Zomboss's memory eraser . Chomper: What is a memory eraser? Scientist Zombie: Dr.zomboss's most popular weapon. It is gun that shoots a laser that will erase people's memories, even robots and animal's memories. That is why some parents say when their sons are young to go back to sleep or the memory eraser will come. All kids under 18 are scared of it! As I say under 18, you could feel that even a old teenager stays away from it because it will erase their memories. Dr. Zomboss showed the gun to the world and the gun became popular. Well that's all the information you need. So tell Winter Melon to stay in this laboratory so that I can fix his memories. Chomper goes to his home without Winter Melon. Back at the lawn... The zombies...there are coming! Little Melon: Red alert! Red alert! Zombies are detected, zombies are detected. They are now three yards away from the house. They will come to the house approximately in five minutes so it's RED ALERT! Just an hour before the Little Melon says Red alert! Red alert! Miles: Gatling Pea, can you give me some money? I need to buy the Wii U game called Sonic the Hedgehog: Evolution. The latest game of the series released last week ( 9th March 2014 ). Gatling pea: Here is some money. Wait a minute, who's Sonic? Miles: Later I will tell you. Thank you for the money! Starfruit: According to me, I am 60 % sure that Miles is nerdy. Sunflower and Bonk Choy: What's the meaning of nerdy? Starfruit: I can't tell! I can't tell becuase it's awkward! Ronald Dave: Hello plants! I am Crazy Dave's uncle. Have you all seen Crazy Dave? Crazy Dave: I am right here! Ronald Dave: Dave, can you come with me just to talk, alone?! Crazy Dave: Okay. I am coming. Giga Imp: Something is fishy here. Hmmm, I better listen to what they are saying. Ronald and C. Dave are hiding behind a bush to talk and Giga imp is above a tree listening to them. Ronald Dave: I created something accidently and it is inside this bottle. It is a goo that is green coloured and has no eyes but a large chomper mouth. Instead of sight it uses a special smell to detect everything and it is very sensitive. Please take care of it and keep it safe. Crazy Dave: Okay! Giga Imp: A Plant goo aeaa. I got to tell that to my Dad. A hour later. Little Melon: Red alert! Red alert! Zombies are detected , zombies are detected. They are now three yards away from the house. They will come to the house approximately in five minutes so it's RED ALERT! Cactus: Holy zombie balls! There are more than 100 ZOMBIES coming! Bear: Leave this to me, I brought a bazooka that will kill them, but oh no, I forget, there is no missile reloaded in the bazooka. I better RUN! Giga Imp: Get him! Zombie: Sorry I am too late he ran away as fast as a car. Giga Imp: Grrrrr ! (ANGRILY) Gatling Pea: There is no way we could stop them. We all should abandon this house and go away! Later a monster arrives. Godzilla: (ROARS) All zombies: Oh oh. Giga Imp: WE SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE! All zombies: (SCREAMS) Godzilla shoots his famous laser at the zombies ! Winter Melon: Oh my gosh. Thanks little kaiju. Sunflower: Obviosly he is not little, he is gigantic. He is 150 meters tall. He is big enough to destroy the town. Winter Melon: (CHUCKLES)- Come on for me he looks like a cute pet dog. Godzilla smiles and acts like a pet to winter melon. Winter melon: See, he is like a dog. I am gonna call him Titan Melon or just Titan. Sunflower: Yah,yah,yah whatever. He is bad. Winter melon: Just close your mouth! In the night party... Starfruit: (SCREAMS)- There is a Plant Goo in the party! Crazy Dave: Look he is not even dangerous! He is a plant. Gatling Pea: Dedes! Hmmm yah you're right. At the midnight when everyone, even the plants, are sleeping. Plant Goo secretly wakes up and eats all the things in Crazy daves house and outside the house without a sound. Plant Goo swallowed the things and laughed. Plant Goo: Mehaahahahahhahahaha! Next day... Crazy Dave: Where is my bed and the other things in my house? I also need to find the T.V. Where are they? Sunflower: Sorry! We didn't even know why. When we are sleeping our beds were gone and we were sleeping on the cold grass. Ronald Dave: Where is my dog? He was once sleeping near your house. All plants: We don't know !? Gatling Pea: Sounds like this is a mystery. We have to solve it. Crazy Dave: Who could solve it? Gatling Pea: Well I know just the guy. At the Plant agency headquarters... Crazy Dave: What is this place? Gatling Pea: This is the PAHQ, short for Plant agency headquarters. My friend works here a lot. His name is Sergeant Beet. Sergeant beet is also the CEO of PAHQ. Sergeant beet: What do you want...wait a minute, it's you Gatling Pea. Gatling Pea: Long time no see! Gatling Pea and Sergeant Beet hugs. Gatling pea: Sergeant Beet, we need your help. Who is the best agent working in the agency? Sergeant beet: Agent pea. He is the No.1 veteran in the agency. I am actually the best agent but now as a CEO, he is now the best. Gatling Pea: Great. Tell him to come to the house named C. Dave house. We had some mysterious problem. At evening time. The bell of C. Dave house rings. Gatling pea opens the door and... Agent Pea: Hello, my name is Agent Pea. I am from PAHQ. Do you have any problem? Gatling Pea: Yes, um last night something ate everything in C. Dave's house. Agent Pea: Let me check the floor. Au-hu! I can see some small jelly-like substance and it's smell is like rotting plants. Gatling Pea: A small jelly-like substance and rotting plants smell? There is something behind it. Agent Pea: I think I should put some Security cameras so we would see what it will be. At midnight. The security cameras detect the plant goo's actions. Plant goo is moving around making the room dirty. Next day. Agent Pea: I think the one which ate everything is Plant Goo according to the cameras. Ronald Dave: (GASPS) - I can't believe my pet is very dangerous. Chomper: Let's kill him! Scientist Zombie enters the scene. Scientist Zombie: Actually Chomper is right, he is gonna be dangerous. One day he will eat everything on the earth's surface and later will eat the whole earth when it is bigger than the earth. This is much like the Grey Goo phenomena. This is a violent thing than the Zombie Goo. Plant goo: I can hear YOU! Everyone except Plant goo: We better run away! Plant goo chases everyone that were in the house! Ronald Dave: (SCREAMS) Sunflower: He's running so fast. Chomper: We are a meter away from him. Crazy Dave: I am gonna throw a bomb at him. The bomb exploded and the Plant Goo is dead. But he did not really die. Cactus: Yep. Any Goo will survive a nuclear detonation. Agent Pea: I am using my bomb! (Check equipment) Wait, I forget to bring it! Scientist Zombie: Look! Only a powerful radiation can destroy the Goo. Agent Pea: Well the only thing on earth that can create such powerful radiation is the Godzilla's laser beam. Winter Melon: I better call Godzilla! HELP! HELP! Cactus: Well I think he's sleeping... Ronald Dave: Oh my gosh the Goo grew 200 meters tall! Scientist Zombie: The reason why he grew that much is because of the energy released by the bomb which made the Goo mutate much more and grow that much. Crazy Dave: Well? Sergeant Beet saw the Goo and he told to the military to throw many atomic bombs at the Goo so that the Goo will be killed. Many bombs fell on the Goo and the Goo grew 2000 meters tall!! The pilots did not stop dropping the bombs. After many hours of falling bombs on him, the Goo turned massive and grew 40 kilometers tall. Later the last 100 bombs fell on him and the Goo grew half the size of the atmosphere (400 km ) in a picosecond !!! Scientist Zombie: (GASP) - we are doomed! The world will end! It's all PAHQ's fault! Plant Goo: Mehahahahhahahahahah! I am gonna eat the world! Mehahahah!! Sergeant Beet: Oh boy. This is all my fault. ''TO BE CONTINUED ... '''The Plant goo wins! ' Wait! An asteroid just hitted Plant Goo and the Plant Goo was squished dead! Agent Pea: Well. Asteroids also have great radiations. Ronald Dave: Phew, there is peace again for us. Sergeant Beet: Phew, that was close. The End. Trivia *Godzilla made a cameo in this fanfic. *Plant goo is the spin-off to the zombie goo series. *It is unknown how Ronald created the Plant Goo. *This fanfic is more violent than any other Zombie goo fanfic because the Goo grew very massive and tall which is very terrifying. *Sonic the hedgehog: Evolution is actually a fictional game. *I will not create a sequel because it would be too complex to create the sequel to the Plant goo. Category:Fanfics